


Cake Friends

by SoriSeeraKyra



Series: A Bit of a Sweet Tooth [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, Gluttony, Secret Pacts, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoriSeeraKyra/pseuds/SoriSeeraKyra
Summary: Who cares about neighbors when you have cake?





	Cake Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I thought was cute.

“You could at least put a smile on like you mean it.”

 

You look at your roommate, Laura, and flash her the top and bottom rows of your teeth, without bothering to curve your lips into a smile.

 

“Never mind,” she says huffing and raising her hand to knock on the wooden door in front of her.

 

“I don’t understand why I have to be here,” you say crossing your arms as you stand behind her. “You’re the one who wanted to say hello.”

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to be a little neighborly, would it?”

 

“I was neighborly, I baked the cake you’re going to give him.”

 

She flashes you the stink eye as she adjusts the plate in her hand, “You were just going to eat the whole thing anyway. This way I keep you from gorging yourself and the new neighbor gets a friendly welcome.”

 

“I don’t think your worried about my eating habits,” you say with a smirk. “You’ve been waiting for this chance since the man moved in.”

 

She scoffs and knocks on the door again and waits, clearly not wanting to admit how right you were.

 

Two minutes pass in awkward silence, and you can’t help but smirk as you rock back and forth on your heels in triumph.

 

“Clearly, he’s not here, so we can go back home and enjoy the delicious chocolate cake _I_ baked for ourselves.”

 

You reach forward to take the cake from her hands and she swats it away with a hiss.

 

“Not so fast,” She says pulling out a sticky pad from her pocket. She leans down and places the saran wrapped dish on the ground and peels a layer of paper off that clearly a pre-written message on it.

 

_‘Welcome to the building, come say ‘Hi’ sometime - 2b’_

 

You glare at her and her preparedness, “This is a waste of a perfectly good cake.”

 

“Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?” She says pasting the note on the cake.

 

“Yes, but even she wouldn’t waste well-crafted home baked goods on a stranger.”

“No wonder you are the way you are,” she says with a shake of her head.

 

She starts to make her way back down the hall to your shared apartment but you don’t move.

 

You stare down at your cake and you glare slightly, feeling your stomach growl with greedy hunger.

 

“Leave it,” Laura snaps pulling your hand to drag you back to the apartment.

 

“This is a violation of my cake rights!” You say pouting as you reluctantly allow her to pull you into your apartment.

 

She closes the door behind her and raises a dark eyebrow, “You’ll get over it.”

 

“Never!”

 

***

You woke up the next morning thinking about that cake. Sitting on your couch and shoving a spoonful of cereal in your mouth, you watch as Laura hurries to get ready for work, and waiting for your moment to strike.

 

When she’s dawned her black pant suit and run her fingers through her hair she comes to stand before you so she can get your approval.

 

“Acceptable?” She questions with a twirl.

 

“Very businesses casual,” you say with an upturned thumb.

 

“Good. Great.” She says with a huff and grabbing her bag, and heading to the door. “Be good, make good choices.”

 

“K,” you say swallowing that last of the milk in the bowl.

 

“And leave that Cake alone,” She warns.

 

You spin and meet her dark brown eyes and you glare back at her. She slowly exits the apartment and you are left to mull over your thoughts in silence.

 

***

Needless to say, not ten minutes after she’d left the apartment you were poking your head out the door looking up and down the hallway.

 

Seeing that the coast is clear you quickly make your way down the hall back to your new neighbor’s apartment.

Seeing that the cake was undisturbed, your quickly pick up the plate.

 

“I’m sorry, but I think that’s mine.”

 

You should have expected this, the possibility that this intruder would return at the worst possible moment. Whipping around you face the person whom you assume is your new neighbor.

 

His blue eyes regard you suspiciously and you can’t help but bring the cake closer to your chest.

 

“That would be a matter of debate,” you start glaring at the large man. “I baked this cake and it was forcefully taken from me. I’m just reclaiming what’s mine.”

 

“But it was left for me?” He says raising a blond eyebrow and with a smirk crossing his pink lips.

 

“It may have been.”

 

“Then good neighbor etiquette says that this cake belongs to me,” He stretches out his hand waiting for you to place the cake in it.

 

“ _My_ etiquette says that just because my roommate has goo-goo eyes for you doesn’t mean I have to feed you.”

 

“She does?” He asks.

 

“Hey,” you snap. “Not the point. The point is that you aren’t getting this cake, buster and that’s that.”

 

He pauses for a moment and examines your determined face. He can’t help but think you look cute with your furrowed brow and pouted lips. “Why don’t we share?”

 

You look at the man skeptically, eyes running up and down his large form, “Halfsies?”

 

“Sure,” he says with a chuckle.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Great.” The man deftly moves his large form around your smaller one to unlock his apartment. You hesitate to enter, but follow him when you realize you have your cell-phone in your pocket in case of an emergency.

 

You enter behind him and the scent of sandalwood rushes through your nose as he closes the door behind you.

 

“Have a seat,” he says with a smile gesturing to the couch as he shrugs his jacket off. “I’ll get some plates and a knife.”

 

You nod and make your way to the couch observing his various decorations as you make your way through the room. One of the things that catches your eyes is the fact that there doesn’t seem to be a television in the room at all, but instead there sits a large record player in the middle of the living room. Everything about his apartment seems _old_ , not in that things look like they are about to break down, it just seems like his tastes are from another era.

 

“Here where are,” he says coming to sit next to you on the couch. You place the wrapped cake on the coffee table and unwrap it.

 

He places a plate in your lap and then proceeds to cut you a slice. You feel your stomach growl as the desert slumps its way onto your plate. He does the same for his plate and then passes you a fork.

 

“Oh, I’m Steve by the way, Steve Rogers.”

 

You flash him a look and mutter your name.

 

“That’s beautiful,” he says with a smile. You feel your cheeks blush when the dimple appears on his cheek, and suddenly you see why your roommate was adamant about giving the man your cake. Still doesn’t make it right, but you understand.

 

***

An hour later your stuffed. Half way through your cakey endeavors Steve had offered you a glass of milk, but the liquid still didn’t help with the fact that it felt like the cake would be coming back to greet you soon.

 

“I should get going,” you say standing up to stretch.

 

“Of course,” he said with a smile, seemingly unaffected by the four large slices of cake he’d ingested.

 

You grab your dish from the table and start to walk to his front door with him following closely behind you.

 Once you’re outside his apartment, you turn and look back at him feeling slightly shy, “I can bring you more cake some time.”

 

“I’d like that,” he said smiling.

 

“Good,” you say with a nod of your head. “We are cake friends for life now and this is a sacred bond we cannot break. That means you can’t tell Laura that I had some of your cake.”

 

“I would never,” he says placing a hand on his chest to swear it to you, “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

“Excellent,” you say smile. “One day, I just might like you.”

 

 

 


End file.
